Bad Day
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: Roxas has to complete Marluxia's mission as punishment, adding to his bad day. What happens when Roxas is sent to investigate this strange book-world? Slight AkuRoku at the end.


My alarm didn't go off, I fell out of bed, I couldn't find my hairbrush, I was late for my mission and I got electrocuted by Larxene. All within a time span of half an hour—needless to say, it has not been a good day for me, Roxas, number XIII of the Organization. Added on to all this is the fact that Xemnas yelled at me for being late and I had to do Marluxia's mission as well as punishment. Well, it took me two hours to complete _my_ mission alone, and now I was stood in an extremely sunny forest.

Well, I kinda explained that all a little too fast…but now I was in a book. Yes, a _book_…why didn't they send _Zexion_ for this kind of mission? He's the book worm!!

I think this world is called the 100 Acre Woods. I was supposed to be looking around, seeing exactly what was here. Xemnas had only just heard of this world, so he'd assigned Marluxia to check it out. But then I got it as punishment.

It's way too sunny and peaceful in this world. There are bees and butterflies everywhere, buzzing from one flower to another. I can see why they'd wanna send Marluxia here…

I'm not seeing anything of interest here. It's kinda boring…I haven't even seen any people.

Oh, look at that; there's a little house-tree thing ahead. I start walking quicker—maybe if I ask the person a few questions, I can get out of this book…

I halted dead in my tracks; is that…is that a _bear_? A small, yellow bear wearing a red shirt, sat on a log. With his face shoved in a Honey pot. Right…what sort of messed up world _is_ this?!

"Uhm…excuse me?" I called out. Maybe it speaks?

The bear pulled the pot off his head and looked at me. Right…something about giant stuffed animals being able to move on their own freaks me out…"Why, hello there, somebody-I-don't-know," the bear replied.

OH GOD IT CAN SPEAK?!

"U-Uhm…my name's Roxas, who're you?"

"Pooh bear," the bear replied. He stood up. "And I was about to start my stoutness exercises," the bear stood up and started…dancing? Seizing? "Would you like to join me, somebody-I-don't-know?"

"My name's Roxas," I repeated, angered at being called 'somebody-I-don't-know'. "And no, I have to look for something…Uhm…is there anyone else living in this forest?"

"My friends live here too," Pooh bear said. "Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Owl, Gopher, Kanga, Roo and Eeyore. Are you looking for your friends, just like Sora?"

"….Sora?"

"He's one of my friends who visits sometimes. Though, I haven't seen him for a while. Oh, well…," the bear went back to his… 'Stoutness exercises'.

"Well…thanks," I said. I turned and walked down a path to some other place in this…very cheery world. I walked toward a large tree in the middle of a clearing, and it suddenly got very windy out. I fell over when a flying honey pot hit me in the back of the head. "brilliant," I mumbled to myself, rubbing the now sore spot on the back of my head.

"H-h-h-h-help!" cried a small voice. I looked around, but couldn't find the source anywhere. Then I looked up, and saw a small….pink….thing flying through the air, doing some very interesting loops. "oh somebody please, h-h-h-h-h-help!"

Somebody, eh? Guess that doesn't mean me. Thank god. Alright, maybe that was mean…of course, then a giant owl comes and pulls the pink thing right out of the air. They land not too far from me. The pink thing turns out to be a...pig…rabbit…worm? What is that thing?

"Are you okay, Piglet?" the owl asks. I'm in a book full of talking animals.

"Y-y-y-yes, thank you, Owl," the pink thing replied. I think I'm going to shoot that thing in a minute if it doesn't stop stuttering. The owl turned to me when he realized it was there.

"Hello there," it said. "Who're you?"

I didn't reply. I was staring at the pink thing, trying to figure out _how_ that's a piglet. The piglet noticed I was staring at it and it hid behind the giant owl.

"Can you speak?" the owl asked, walking closer to me. "Who, are, you?" he asked, speaking as if I were a 3 year old child. I fought the urge to shove Oblivion through its head.

"My name is Roxas," I said. "I'm…visiting," I lied. "Just taking a look around,"

The Owl looked like he was examining me for a few seconds, then he declared: "Aha, I _knew_ you looked familiar!" I blinked in confusion.

"Anyway…," I started, by was cut off when a FLYING CABBAGE hit me in the face. I fell back and the cabbage landed somewhere to the right of me. I sat up and rubbed my nose—it was probably going to bruise…oh brilliant; bruised by FLYING CABBAGES.

I think I'm going insane. A giant, yellow rabbit was running over to where the Owl and the Piglet was, flailing his arms and yelling something about cabbages and carrots.

"Why, h-h-h-h-hello Rabbit," the Piglet said.

The rabbit picked up his cabbage and looked it over. "Hello Piglet, hello Owl," he said. He looked at me. "Who're you?"

Something inside me wanted to strangle the rabbit and yell something about the fact that his cabbage just hit me in the face.

"He's Roxas," the Owl replied before I got a chance to. "I think he's a little bit slow," he added.

"I heard that," I commented in a monotone voice. The Piglet hid behind the rabbit when I shot them all a death-glare that was freeze hell over ten times. I stood up and dusted myself off. "And if you excuse me, I'm leaving," I raised my hand and opened a portal, and practically launched myself through it.

I walked out of the portal and immediately tripped over who I managed to figure out was Lexaeus….and he was laid on the floor. I stood up and made my way to the superior's office to report…

"So in short, the inhabitants of this book world are all giant talking stuffed animals, and they probably don't have real hearts, so they're not any victim to heartless," I finished. Xemnas dismissed me, and I immediately went to my room. I fell over my hairbrush—oh, that's where it is—and I landed on my bed. I flailed my arms a bit and punched my pillow. It's been a bad day. FLYING CABBAGES.

I heard my door open and close, but I had my face hidden in my pillow, so I can't see who it is. The person walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up into a sitting position.

"So, how was book land?"

I leaned back into the embrace, resting my head on Axel's shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it," I muttered. Axel laughed quietly and started stroking my hair.

"Where'd this bruise come from?" he asked, poking the newly-forming bruise on my forehead.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I replied, turning around so I could see him. I smiled at him, and Axel smiled back. "I've had a bad day," I added.

"I'm sure we can fix that," Axel said, brushing some stray hair out of my face. He leaned in and kissed me lightly. I smiled; No matter how bad life gets, Axel always seems to be able to cheer me up.

Maybe this hasn't been such a bad day, after all.


End file.
